Meet the family
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: Set in series 4, Watch Out Rochdale The Fenshaws are in Town
1. The Facts

lMeet the Family

This is set after eddie and mel get together in episode 2 series 4

A few changes Rachel is 25 and Melissa is 37

Eddie 34

(everything else is the same)

Fenshaw family (rachel and Melissas)

Natasha Fenshaw: The baby of the family. Tall thin with Black wavy hair she is Rachel and Melissa's sister, she is 16 years old and adores her older sister Rachel, she has never seen eye to eye with Melissa. She lived in Ireland since the death of their parents and has recently moved in with Rachel after being kicked out of boarding school.

Danny Fenshaw: Rachel's older brother. He is 26 years old and easy on the eye. Danny is a single father to his little girl Chloe after the death of his girlfriend Sarah. He is very protective of Rachel and doesn't like Eddie. He has black hair and sparkly blue eyes which have all the girls falling for him.

Kieran Fenshaw: Rachel's younger brother, Cute with blonde hair, Kieran is 18 years old and lives with Rachel, He also doesn't like Eddie or Melissa.

Katie Fenshaw: Tall thin with long black hair she is the replicate of her older sister Rachel. She is sophisticated and likes to tell Eddie and Melissa where to shove it; she is 20 years old and a Qualified Math's teacher. DO NOT UNDERMINE HER.

Also Rachel and Eddie have slept together a week before he got with Melissa


	2. Carrying on

Rachel parks outside her house, (_Eddie and Melissa, Melissa and Eddie together) she feels a tear on her cheeck (control yourself Rach you rejected him remember)_

Rachel gets out of the car and goes into her house to the sound of Katy Perry's Last Friday night playing.

Rachel: Tasha Katie Danny Kieran I got food

She sets the food down on the table sighing to herself at the sound of 4 pairs of feet scrambling down the stairs.

Katie: Hey Rach

Rachel: hi guys how was your day

Kieran: good

Natasha comes into the kitchen wearing a short red dress with black heels

Rachel: And where do you think you're going missy

Natasha: out want to come with

Katie: Ya Rach why don't the three of us go out

Rachel: I don't know girls

Danny: Rach it will do you good

Kieran: don't worry me won't thrash the house while you're gone

Danny: I will stay here with Kieran and Chloe

Rachel: I suppose I could

Katie: let's get you ready


	3. Letting her hair down

All the staff is in the pub when the girls come in Rachel is wearing a black dress that shows off her tiny waist and sexy legs

The girls walk past the staff who are all in shock

Steph: is that Rachel

Tom: she looks Hot

Davina glares at him

The girls are at the bars flirting with some boys and drinking vodka

Matt: Rachel is really drunk up there

Grantly: never thought our perfect head teacher would get herself legless

Tom: maybe we should go up there sober her up

Steph: let her have a bit of fun

Melissa: ya Rach haven't had fun in a long time

Katie: There staring over at us

Rachel: let them stare away tonight we are going to have fun

Natasha: that the spirit

Natasha is drinking her 4th vodka when she spots Melissa and the gang.

Natasha: Melissa (slurs)

Eddie and the staff look puzzled

Eddie: who are you?

Natasha: Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?

Eddie: oi, don't be getting smart with me

Natasha: Me, getting smart with you? How would you know?

Melissa: Natasha

Natasha: oh ya sorry...I am Natasha Fenshaw...your worst nightmare

Melissa: Natasha when did you get back from Ireland

Natasha: (slurs) none of your business

Eddie: I don't like your attitude kid

Natasha: And I don't like the way you look old man but we can always agree to disagree now if you don't mind I'm off to get myself nice vodka.

Natasha walks back over to Rachel and Katie

Natasha: Eddies a p*ick you're better off without him Rach

Katie: now show him you're over him

Rachel knocks back vodka when Alexandra Burkes Bad Boys comes on

Rachel: I love this song

To everyone's shock Rachel stands up on the bar and starts dancing

Steph: OH MY GOD

Matt: she is p*ssed

Tom: ya but she has some moves

Eddie turns to Melissa

Eddie: Melissa do something

Melissa: Rach get off

Rachel: p*ss off Mel I'm having fun

Melissa: Rachel get off the bar now

Bartender: I like your dress...but you know what I would prefer it off you

He goes to kiss Rachel but is punched in the face by Eddie who picks Rachel up off the bar and swings her over his shoulder

Rachel: let go of me Eddie

Eddie: No Rachel I'm taking you home and your sobering up

Rachel: Eddie put me down

Eddie keeps walking

Melissa has dropped Katie and Natasha back to Danny's flat

Danny: where's Rachel

Melissa: Eddies taking her home

Danny: girls ye are so irresponsible for god sake Tasha your only 16

Natasha: shut up Danny you're not my dad

Danny: tash I'm not trying to be I just wish ye could grow up sometimes

Melissa: I better be going

Danny: thanks for bringing them home

Melissa: there my sisters

Danny: oi don't think that your part of this family again just because Rachel has forgiven you ...you left this family the day you told the police on Rach.

Melissa: how many times do I have to say I'm sorry I was put under pressure they wanted names

Danny: get out Melissa

Chloe starts crying

Melissa leaves

Danny: sorry Chloe Daddy didn't mean to scare you he was only angry with someone

Eddie has arrived at Rachel's house

He carry's her upstairs and lays her in the bed

He pushes a stroke of hair away from her face

Eddie: Rach why do you do this to yourself

He kisses her on the forehead

Rachel; Eddie

Eddie: shh go to sleep

Rachel: I love you Eddie

Eddie: I love you too Rach

Rachel: please stay Eddie

Eddie: okay

That night Eddie and Rachel slept wrapped up in each other


	4. Morning

Rachel wakes up the next morning with eddies arms wrapped around her

Rachel: EDDIE

Eddie: Rachel listen

Rachel: get out

Eddie: Rach you asked me to stay

Rachel: You took advantage...like you always do

Eddie: Rach you got pissed, you were acting like a total wh*re

Rachel: (crying) what...what did you say?

Eddie: I'm sorry...Rach I'm sorry

Rachel: Get out Eddie

Eddie: I'm sorry Rach...its just

Rachel: GET OUT EDDIE

Eddie leaves; Rachel bursts out crying and throws a glass at the wall

Eddie arrives home

He looks at his phone

23 missed calls from Melissa

***1 message***

Hey babe,

I'm getting worried please

Ring me when you get

Home

Mel xxx


	5. Dealing With Natasha

Rachel parks her car to see all the staff in a group

(Rachel)

_Great an audience, _

Rachel walks past them trying her best to hold back the tears

Steph: She looks rough

They all nod in agreement

They are interrupted by Danny arriving dragging Natasha

Natasha: I am not going to this st*pid school

Danny: NATASHA

Steph: oh my my

Matt: who is that?

Melissa: my brother

Rachel comes out

Rachel: Tasha comes on

Natasha: I'm not going

Rachel: GET IN

Natasha: please please one more day at home

Danny and Rachel look at each other

Natasha: what is that bitch doing here?

(They look at Melissa)

Rachel: language tash

Tasha takes out a fag and starts to light it

Rachel pulls it off her

Rachel: Tash your not allowed smoke them your 16 for god sake

Natasha: you smoke them

Everyone looks shocked

Rachel: get up to my office NOW

Natasha: F*ck this, F*ck Life, F*ck the world

With that she leaves

Danny: NATASHA

Rachel rubs her forehead

Rachel: Leave it Dan


	6. Your the one that i want

Rachel is sitting in her office when Eddie comes in

Rachel: WHAT

Eddie: Rach I said I was sorry,

Rachel: I know I remember last night, I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that

Eddie: I'm sorry I called you that

Rachel: its true doh I'm nothing but a useless ex prozzie with wrinkles

Eddie: Rach that is so far from the truth it is laughable, you are the most gorgeous, s*xy cute kind intelligent truthful headmistress in the world and I love you

Rachel giggles

Eddie moves into kiss her

Rachel: Eddie what are you doing

Eddie: Rach I want to be with you

Rachel: Eddie you're with my sister

Eddie: I will break up with Mel so we can be together

Rachel: Eddie you say that now but you will get sick of me

Eddie: I won't Rach I Love you

Rachel: if you really loved me your wouldn't have got together with my sister

She walks out trying to hold back the tears


	7. Anger, Jealousy, tears and Hugs

Rachel is outside smoking a fag when Steph comes out

Steph: here let me have a draw of that

Rachel gives her the cigarette

Steph: I never knew you smoked

Rachel: only when I'm stressed...which is alot at the moment?

Steph: you know I'm here to listen

Rachel: (bursts out crying) why is life so unfair

Steph puts her hand around her

Steph: what's wrong sweetheart

Rachel: just Tasha is giving me trouble, the lea are on my case, Eddie has been slacking on the work and some guy has told me he loves me even though his with someone else

Steph: Natasha will come round, Eddie has always been lazy, F*ck the lea, and for men there not worth it

Rachel smiles

Steph: see there's that lovely smile

Rachel: thanks Steph

Steph: how about me and you head to the pub this evening go on the pull

Rachel: I don't know

They are interrupted by the arrival of Natasha

Steph: I will leave ye to it...so the pub 7 tonight

Rachel just nods

Tasha comes over and sits next to Rachel, Rachel puts her hand around her and kisses her forehead

Natasha: I'm sorry Rach

Rachel: It's okay darling

Natasha: so what about you make us a cup of coffee and we head up to your office relax and gossip and then I start school tomorrow

Rachel: oi cheeky

They go up to the office

Natasha and Rachel are in the office when Eddie comes in

Eddie: Rach

Natasha: Edward

Rachel: Tasha could you go tell Steph that instead of going out to come to ours for a take away

Natasha: fine...I'm watching you Lawson

Natasha leaves

Rachel: what do you want Eddie

Eddie: you

Rachel can't help but smile

Rachel: Eddie we have discussed this

Eddie: ya and we both love each other

Rachel: but nothing can happen

Eddie moves closer to Rachel

Rachel: Eddie

Eddie: Rach I want you...I need you

They are just about to kiss when Natasha and Steph burst in

Natasha: ready to go Rach

Rachel: (blushing) yes

She picks up her bag and leaves

They three girls are walking out

Natasha: I could kill for a kebab

Steph: with greasy chips

Rachel: and pizza on the side

The 3 girls laugh and walk off

Eddie is watching on when Melissa walks out

Melissa: fancy a night out tonight

Eddie: no not really I'm tired

Melissa: awwww come on Eddie

Eddie: MELISSA I SAID I WAS TIRED

Melissa: what's up?

Eddie: nothing

Melissa: Eddie move in with me

Eddie: what

Melissa: move in with me and Philip

Eddie: okay

They hug

Reviews Please xx


	8. On My Doorstep

12 weeks later

Rachel has been feeling very sick recently

Kieran: Rach are you okay

Rachel: ya

Kieran: you look very pale

Rachel: just didn't get much sleep last night

Rachel goes up to her room

She stares at the white stick afraid to see the results

***positive***

*13 weeks pregnant*

_(Omg I'm having Eddies baby,)_

Later that night

Rachel Natasha Katie and Steph are having a gossip and a takeaway at Rachel's

Steph: Rach your quiet tonight

Katie: Are you okay Rach

Rachel: I'm fine

At Eddie and Melissa's the two of them are fighting

Melissa: Eddie we have never slept together what's wrong with you

Eddie: I'm sorry Mel it's just me and you were not working

Melissa: are you breaking up with me

Eddie: Mel were not working

Melissa: who is it?

Eddie: what

Melissa: who is she?

Eddie: ...

Melissa: its Rachel isn't it

Eddie just nods

Melissa: this is unbelievable my sister...My own f*cking sister...i should have known, the way you look at her

Rachel walks out to the kitchen Katie comes out

Katie: what's wrong Rach?

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Katie: what

Rachel: I'm pregnant...13 weeks

Katie: is it

They are interrupted by a knock at the door

Rachel goes to open it

Eddie is there rain dripping from his hair with a suitcase

Eddie: Melissa kicked me out

Rachel: what

Eddie: she found out I'm in love with you

Rachel stands there looking shocked

Rachel brings Eddie in

Rachel: you can stay here

Eddie: Thank you

They walk into the sitting room

Steph: Eddie

Rachel: Tash Eddie is going to be staying with us for a bit

Katie: Rach a word

Rachel and Katie go out to the hall

Katie: what's he doing here?

Rachel: Mel kicked him out

Katie: the baby is his isn't it

Rachel nods

Katie: OH MY GOD...and your letting him stay

Rachel: he deserves to know maybe we can be together

Katie: Rach he is only going to break your heart

Rachel: it's my decision Katie

Rachel walks back in

Rachel: Eddie I will show you to your room

Eddie and Rachel go into the room

Eddie: Rach...she found out

Rachel: she found out what

Eddie: that I love you

Rachel: Eddie...like I said before were not going to work

Eddie: Rach what's wrong with trying

Rachel: hers a towel gets yourself dried I will make you a brew

Eddie: Rach

Rachel leaves


	9. News

Next morning

Rachel Kieran and Eddie are eating at the table

Rachel's phone rings (its dr Thomas)

Rachel: hi...12 o clocks...can you come in...Thank you...sees you then

Kieran: Rach can you drop me to college

Eddie: I can drop you if you want

Kieran: thanks

Rachel: thank you Eddie

Eddie is in the hall when he sees a strange man

Dr Thomas: hi I'm looking for Rachel Mason

Eddie: she's just up in her office will I get her for you

Dr Thomas: no its okay I will go up to her...shes expecting me

Dr Thomas comes in

Rachel: Hi thanks for coming

Dr Thomas: its okay, I know your busy now Rachel I have good news and bad news

Eddie is inside in his classroom wondering what that man wanted Rachel for

(Eddie)

Maybe his her boyfriend...he did look a bit old though

Rachel: what did the test say?

Dr Thomas: Rachel you are pregnant

Rachel: but

Dr Thomas: but when we did the test we found an abnormality

Rachel: abnormality

The doctor nodded

Dr Thomas: I'm afraid Rachel you have breast cancer

Rachel shocked

Rachel: what about my baby

Dr Thomas: we have got it early so hopefully your baby won't be harmed

Rachel nods

Dr Thomas: are you okay

Rachel bursts out crying


	10. The Choice

Rachel arrived back at the school as she walked through the playground she saw the memories the kids and Eddie...she walked through the school the doctors words embedded in her brain "Miss Mason keeping this baby could be dangerous not only could you die but the baby also""your only 25 you can have more children" tears crept down her face getting into her car and heading towards the clinic the abortion clinic.

Standing in the abortion clinic, she felt cold tears start to stream down her face. Her life flashed before my eyes. Her family, her friends, her school, and Eddie. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind but then she saw it...the small picture that showed her baby her tiny helpless baby. She opened her mouth but no scream came. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't move. She closed my eyes tightly and balled her fists knowing she might have to fight for her life. She felt a lump in her throat but ignored it. She let out her breath as a long sigh and the reality hit her. She whimpered and her legs collapsed underneath her. She lay on the cold ground shaking violently even though this nightmare hadn't touched her yet. She looked up and saw nothing, no one, nobody to shield her or protect her. She got into a ball and started crying and whimpering loudly. She couldn't stop shaking or crying. Her nails started digging into her skin but she didn't care. Her teeth chattered in fear but she tried to keep her mouth shut. She pushed herself off the ground using her arms but she fell back down. She screamed but felt utter hopelessness come over her. No matter what nobody was coming to save her so she was going to die. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. She cried and just let fear overcome her.

Rachel: I...I can't do this

Nurse: Rachel by keeping this baby you could die

Rachel: I'm not killing my baby...I'm keeping it.


	11. Meal?

It was the end of the week and Steph Tasha and Katie were out they had noticed a change in Rachel but didn't ponder on it.

Eddie was there too, he had loved staying with Rachel and was heartbroken when his landlord said he could move back into his...Rachel seemed off with him not herself he was wondering did she miss having him too

Rachel: right ladies I'm going to pop to the loo

Rachel gets up Eddie following her

Eddie: Rach

Rachel: what is it Eddie

Eddie: I was wondering if me and you wanted to go for a meal

Rachel: I can't

Eddie: maybe tomorrow night so

Rachel: Eddie no,

Eddie: what's up Rach, me and you I thought we loved each other

Rachel: Eddie we don't love each other now go away

Eddie was mad he was furious he had been humiliated, he had broke up with Melissa for her

Melissa: hi Eddie

Eddie: hi Mel

Melissa: want to join me I'm all alone

Eddie: okay


	12. Telling the girls

Rachel comes back out to the girls

Tasha: Rach

Katie: what was all that about with Eddie

Rachel: he wanted a date and I told him I don't love him

Steph: and do you

Rachel breaks down crying

Rachel: everything is going on at the moment,

Rachel runs out and the girls follow her

Katie: Rach wait

Rachel falls to the ground crying

Tasha: Rach what's wrong

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Steph: thats good news isnt it

Rachel: i have cancer aswell

They are shocked

Steph: sweetheart come here

Steph hugs her

Rachel: and I have to choose between my life and the baby's life


	13. Mixed Feelings

2 weeks had passed and Steph Tasha Katie and Rachel's family had been supportive

Natasha: Rach...you have to tell Eddie this is his baby too

Rachel: how he hates me...he can't even look at me

Steph: I saw him in his classroom alone just now why don't you go and tell him

Rachel ponders the decision and reluctantly makes her way to eddies classroom where he is packing his stuff

Rachel: Eddie

Eddie: (coldly) Rachel

Rachel: Eddie look I'm sorry, I had alot on my mind and you were just there

Eddie: is okay

Rachel: Eddie, there's something I need to tell you

They are interrupted by Melissa

Melissa: Eddie you ready to go to the cinema

Eddie: ya one minute...Rachel whatever you have to tell me can't be that important, I will talk to you tomorrow

Eddie linked arms with Melissa who had a smug smile

Tears pour down Rachels face and Natasha comes in and hugs her

Natasha: you're better off without him you and this baby...Rach its killing me to see you like this my big sister you're the strongest most loyal caring person that you put your life on the line for this baby

Rachel cries

Natasha: hey remember what dad used to say Cancer has the ability to shatter the dreams and ambitions of even the strongest men in the world. But it all depends upon the perspective with which is it approached. There are instances when people diagnosed with cancer have broken their bonds and come out of the cocoon to emerge as wonderful butterflies. It needs a lot of courage, determination, a positive approach and the girt to survive, along with intense medical support...and I think you have that courage, determination and positive approach and I know mom and dad will be looking down on you through it all and that you will make them proud

Rachel: (crying): I thought I was supposed to be the strong one

Natasha: Role reversal

They giggle

Natasha: how about me and you go to London for a bit get Katie to cover here for you

Rachel: i would like that..just for a couple of days


	14. Staff news

It was the next day and Everyone was in the staffroom for the briefing

Eddie: wheres Rachel

Katie: thats what im here for..Rachel has had to go away for a few days

Jasmine: when is she back

Katie looks at Steph

Steph: we dont know, but Katie is going to be acting head while shes gone and Rachel wants everything on as normal

Matt: where is she doh

Katie: she she is erm

Steph: on a course

Eddie: Really she never told me

Katie shot back: she was trying to tell you yesterday

Eddie looks down guiltily


	15. Decision

It was 10 weeks later and Rachel sill wasn't back and everyone was frustrated and missed Rachel

In London Rachel had started treatment and by now had looked very drained and grey she had small bump appearing as she was nearly 8 months pregnant

Natasha: Rach when do you want to go back to Rochdale

Rachel: I'm scared, here in London I feel protected, away from the dangerous outside world

Natasha: Rach you don't have to see him if you don't want to

Rachel: no I must face my fears and Eddie must know


	16. Shocks twists and a baby

Everyone is in the staffroom at break

Eddie: everyone I have a big announcement

He turns to Melissa

Eddie: Mel will you marry me

Melissa: of course I will

Everyone just smiles politely trying not to show there hate

Steph: Rachel

Rachel steps in her hair had gotten longer and framed her now very thin drained face her frame had gotten even narrower but she had a small rounded bump in the middle and her hands were small and thin and slightly shaken

Everyone looked in shock at the state of Rachel

Rachel: Hello everyone, I just have a few things I need to tell ye...I I have...erm I'm glad to be back and congratulations to Mel and e..Eddie

Katie and Steph looked down tears rolling down their cheeks

Rachel walks over to them

Rachel (whispers): I'm fine everything is going to be fine

Rachel rubs her hand through her hair but a clump falls out

The three woman start to cry

Eddie: what's going on?

Steph: (crying) n...n...

Tom: It don't seem like nothing

Rachel gets up but feels weak

Katie gets up to help her Rachel falling into her arms

Davina: what's wrong with her?

Katie (crying) nothing she just got up to quick

Eddie: STOP LYING WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER

Natasha: SHES GOT CANCER...AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE SHES EXPECTING YOUR BABY ASWELL...SO F**K OFF BECAUSE YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING...NOTHING TO HELP HER ONLY BROKE HER HEART AND I DONT WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER YOU OR THAT B**CH (pointing at melissa)

Everyone was shocked by Tasha's outburst

Eddie (whispers) Rach is it true

Rachel turns around tears streaming down her face and slowly nods

Eddie: OMG THIS IS ...WHY DID YOU TELL ME, it's MY BABY TOO...IS IT OKAY...

Rachel: EDDIE I RISKED MY LIFE FOR OUR BABY...I REFUSED TREATMENT SO I COULD DIE BECAUSE OF THIS BABY...AND AS FOR TELLING YOU I TRIED...REMEMBER THAT EVENING I CAME IN TO YOUR CLASSROOM SAYING THAT I NEEDED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING AND YOU SAID THAT IT COULDNT BE ANYTHING IMPOTANT..WELL EDDIE IT WAS YOU WHO SAID IT...YOU WHO

Rachel stops holding onto her bump

Natasha: Rach what is wrong

Rachel: I have pains...what about the baby

Katie: okay someone call an ambulance

Rachel: oh s**t

Everyone|: what

Rachel (crying): my waters have broken

Everyone starts screaming

Natasha: SHUT UP, NOW Davina and Tom get some towels, a scissors and water, Grantly Jasmine and Matt get all the kids into the assembly hall...

Everyone looks at her

Natasha: well move it because I'm going delivering this baby


	17. Labour pains

Rachel is screaming while Steph and Katie hold her hands

Eddie is looking on

Rachel: GET HIM OUT

Natasha: Eddie

Eddie: I'm staying it's my child too

Eddie comes over near Rachel

Rachel; THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU

Katie: Rach you have to breathe

Rachel: owwwwwwwwwww

Natasha: come on I can see the head

Rachel: you're not even a midwife why are you doing this

Natasha: I have watched eatenders I know what I'm doing

Rachel: owwwwwwwwwwwww

Natasha: come on one more push

Rachel: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Natasha pulls out the little baby wrapping it in Eddie jacket

The baby's screams fill the air

Natasha: Rach it's a baby girl

Tears flow down Rachel's cheek

Eddie: a girl

Eddie unexpectly hugs Rachel

Eddie: what's her name Rach?

Rachel: Lily...Lily Lawson

Eddie smiles at her and kisses her forehead


End file.
